


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana finds out about Faberry’s hidden relationship FRIENDS style. Based on a prompt from the Glee Fluff Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everyone Finds Out

 

It was early spring so Santana and Brittany had decided to ditch Mr Schue’s Spanish class because Santana could think of better uses for her time than listening to Schue’s horrendous accent butcher her second language and Brittany learnt better during their private tuition sessions anyway.

Instead they had decided to chill out in the McKinley Peace Garden, one of Principal Figgins short-lived ideas to inspire peace and harmony in McKinley’s students before the budget ran out. It was half landscaped and the school horticultural society had done its best under the watchful eye of its President Rachel Berry but there were still weeds sprouting irregularly from the ground. Not that any of this mattered to Santana who just liked to spend some quiet time with Brittany away from the peons of McKinley.

The two of them were together on one of the benches littering the Peace Garden, Santana sitting up and Brittany lying across it with her head resting in Santana’s lap. Santana idly played with Brittany’s hair while she watched the clouds in the sky; it was a peaceful time for the two of them away from worries like boys, Cheerios and Glee.

Brittany sighed and looked up into Santana’s eyes. “I’m bored, want to go see if anyone’s doing it in the Astrology classroom?”

Santana gave her best friend the genuine smile that she reserved only for her. “Sure Brit, why not?” She patted Brittany on the leg to encourage her to get up from the bench, once they were both standing they linked pinkies and walked out of the Peace Garden across campus to the courtyard outside the Astronomy room.

Once Brittany and Santana had arrived in the courtyard they both ducked low to ensure they would not be seen and then crept up to the nearest window. However when they peeked their heads up to look into the Astronomy room the sight before them left them both slack jawed with surprise.

On the other side of the glass Quinn had Rachel pressed up against the wall and her lips were licking and sucking at the singer’s neck. The pint-sized starlet had her head thrown back against a star chart and seemed to be holding on to a model of the solar system for dear life.

Brittany fisted up her hands and rubbed her eyes to ensure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. “Are we hallucinating again?”

Santana shook her head slowly from side to side. “I’m honestly not sure Brit.”

Brittany and Santana looked on in shock as Quinn’s left hand trailed down Rachel’s side before sliding up her right thigh and disappearing under Rachel’s skirt. The loud groan that they heard clear as day on their side of the glass left no doubt in their minds as to what was going on between the Head Cheerleader and the Glee Captain.

“San?” Brittany asked distractedly as she watched Rachel grind herself down on Quinn’s hand.

“Yeah, B?” Santana replied.

Brittany sighed wistfully. “I wish we had popcorn.”

Santana nodded her head in agreement. “Me too, B.”

 

+++++

 

Finn strolled up to Santana and Brittany to find them both staring into the Astronomy room. “Hey guys! What you looking at?” He turned to look through the glass and once he saw what was going on his skin blushed scarlet, he turned to Santana and Brittany and dragged them out of sight. “Why are you spying on Rachel and Quinn? It’s rude.”

Santana’s eyes narrowed, there was no way any teenage boy would get hung up on privacy issues if he had just seen two hot girls he used to date making out for the first time. “You knew about this Finnocence?”

Finn’s expression became distracted. “I walked in on them while they were… busy in the auditorium.”

Brittany pouted at Finn. “How could you keep this a secret?”

Finn shrugged and scuffed his sneakers on the floor. “I loved them both at one point and I’m glad they’re happy.” He paused. “Plus, they threatened me with horrible, horrible things if I told. I still have nightmares.”

Santana arched a brow. “So how long has this been going on?” When it did not look like Finn would tell them any more she added. “Remember, I can do terrible, terrible things to you too.”

Finn’s eyes widened at what he knew was not so much a threat as a promise. “Since Quinn broke up with Sam over winter break. He was just a smokescreen because she thought she couldn’t have Rachel, once she could she dumped him.”

Santana pressed for more information. “Who else knows?”

Finn thought hard for a moment. “As far as I know just me and now you guys. And maybe Kurt.”

Santana scoffed. “How can Kurt maybe know?”

Finn shrugged and held his palms out open to indicate his uncertainty. “Last time I spoke to him on the phone he sounded really distressed, I couldn’t really work out what he was saying but I think he mentioned something about Rachel, a text message and never being able to unsee what had been seen.”

Santana had an idea what might have happened and dug out her phone to send off a quick text to Kurt. _‘What’s this about a text message you got from Rachel?’_

The reply was quick, brief and confirmed for Santana that the two girls had been sexting. Apparently Fabray did learn something last year. _‘I was successfully repressing that thanks. Oh God, now I’m having flashbacks’_

Santana looked back over at Finn and saw an idea flash across his face. “Hey, maybe now you guys know they’ll want to stop keeping it a secret!”

“Or we could screw with them?” Brittany suggested absently.

Santana grinned evilly, which was the only way she knew how. “Oooh, I love that idea! How?”

Brittany frowned as she lost herself deep in thought, then her expression brightened as she had an idea. “You could twatswat Quinn at any and every opportunity. While I use my biggest asset.”

“Your boobs?” Finn suggested while Santana glared threateningly at him.

Brittany tilted her head to the side. “Yes, well sort of. My sexy apparel.”

Santana sidled up to Brittany and put her arms around her waist. “I think you mean sex appeal, B.”

Brittany bobbed her head in agreement. “Right!"

 

+++++

 

Brittany did not have any classes with Rachel that day so she had to wait until Glee Club practice after school to begin her seduction. Brittany entered the choir room to find that everyone else in the club had already arrived and they were all sitting on the risers except for Rachel who stood by the piano. Santana and Finn were sitting with one chair between them and Brittany dropped herself down in it.

“So, what are you going to do Britt?”

Brittany patted Finn on the head. “Watch and learn my young padovan.”

At Finn’s look of confusion Santana rolled her eyes and added. “She meant Padawan.”

Brittany bounced up from her seat and skipped over to Rachel’s position by the piano. “Hey Rach!”

Rachel was slightly puzzled by Brittany’s sudden over familiarity but bounced back quickly, a useful skill she had cultivated to use in her future career. “Hello Brittany, how are you today?”

“I’ve just been thinking. You have really nice thighs Rachel. I can just imagine how good they’d feel wrapped round my waist during a dance routine. Your short skirts show them off really well. Even if I do want to rip them off for being so ugly.” Brittany then leaned in close to Rachel’s ear and added. “And maybe for other reasons too.”

Rachel blushed bright scarlet at Brittany’s insinuation. “Thank you for the compliment Brittany although I don’t think Santana would appreciate your words as much as I do.”

Brittany waved away Rachel’s objections. “Oh San doesn’t mind as long as she either gets to watch or I tell her all about it later on while we’re doing it.”

Rachel could feel her jaw drop and was honestly speechless for the first time in her life; no words would come to her, none at all.

Brittany patted Rachel on her shoulder and leaned in close one final time to whisper. “Something to think about.” Then she threw Rachel a sly wink and skipped back to her place on the risers between Santana and Finn. “And that’s how it’s done.”

Santana gave Brittany a little round of applause while Finn kept an eye on Quinn out of the corner of his eye, the blonde cheerleader seemed to all outside appearances to be heavily concentrating on her conversation with Mercedes however Finn could tell that she was curious as to what Brittany had said to bamboozle Rachel so.

Brittany had left Rachel all hot and bothered and she knew that she needed to do something about it. She cleared her throat and addressed the room. “Quinn, I think you could do with some extra practice for your upcoming solo so after rehearsal I would like to see you in the auditorium.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, though inside she knew that look Rachel was wearing and internally started to perform her _‘I’m going to get some’_ dance. “Fine, Berry. But if I have to hear you complaining that I go sharp all the time, I swear to God I will get the hockey team to run you up the flagpole.”

Santana saw through their obvious ruse and nudged Brittany to indicate that she was about to enter the fray with the perfect opportunity to twatswat Quinn. “Hey dwarf, could you maybe give me some pointers too?” Santana then winced internally as she saw the blossoming joy on Rachel’s face; she had not thought this through.

Rachel beamed at Santana. “I am pleased that you are finally interested in taking me up on my standing offer to help work on your vocals Santana. While you played a part in our tied win at Sectionals I firmly believe that with my vocal coaching you could have helped us eek out a clear win.”

Mr Schue chose that moment to enter the choir room. “Sorry I’m late guys, Coach Sylvester and I were talking and I was struck with inspiration for this week’s assignment.”

“It was not a problem Mr Schue, I was simply arranging extra vocal practice with Santana and Quinn so that they can perform any future solos they may receive to the best of their ability.”

Quinn’s expression darkened as she realised that Rachel was now genuinely going to practice vocals with her and Santana and that her girlfriend had forgotten all about their actual plans for the afternoon.

“I’m glad to see you displaying more team spirit Rachel.” Mr Schue clapped his hands together. “So, this week’s assignment: psychobilly.”

 

+++++

 

Quinn was in an even worse mood the following day, after spending two arduous hours receiving vocal coaching from her secret girlfriend alongside Santana when she could have been putting Rachel’s voice to much better use screaming her name, Santana and Brittany had somehow managed to invite themselves over to her house to study which meant that she didn’t get to spend any alone time with Rachel at all.

Quinn scanned the halls for Rachel before first period hoping to steal a little macking time with her baby. She found Rachel at her locker but she wasn’t alone, leaning against the locker next to Rachel’s was Brittany and she was trailing her hand lazily up and down Rachel’s arm.

Quinn took a deep breath and fought down the urge to body slam one of her best friends to the ground. She really needed to talk to Rachel about maybe letting the Glee Club know about their relationship. She knew that it had initially been her idea to keep their burgeoning relationship a secret but they had now been together for several months and she now felt pretty comfortable that they were not going to screw this up. Besides, Finn had now known for a few weeks and she was reasonably confident he would let it slip sooner or later.

Brittany giving Rachel a wink and a slap on the ass before skipping off down the hallway shook Quinn out of her thoughts. Quinn strode over to Rachel’s locker and slammed the door closed and greeted her girlfriend in a soft tone. “Hey babe. What did Brittany want?”

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and valiantly fought to keep the smile from her face, as she knew some of her fellow students were watching and she needed to make it look like they were having one of their weekly confrontations over boy problems. “She told me that she no longer found recipes confusing and would be willing to cook for me if I brought dessert.” Rachel frowned as she thought back over the conversation. “You know it’s strange but I’m reasonably certain that’s the second time Brittany has flirted with me.”

Quinn almost growled in jealousy. “When was the first time?”

“Yesterday in Glee. She admired my thighs and said something about how she had thought about them wrapped around her body during a dance routine. Although I’m not sure that is the situation she was actually considering.”

That time Quinn really did growl. “She best keep her hands to herself if she knows what is good for her.”

Rachel looked around the hallway to check if anyone was still watching them but apparently Coach Sylvester verbally eviscerating Mr Schuester had distracted the masses. So Rachel reached out and patted Quinn on the shoulder. “Relax, Brittany has never shown any interest in me before yesterday I’m sure it’s a phase and she’ll be focused back on Santana in no time.”

Quinn felt like a bolt of lightning had just hit her. “They know!”

Rachel’s forehead creased in confusion. “About us?”

“Come on Rach, that’s the only explanation for Brittany suddenly flirting with you and Santana deciding she needs help with her vocals when we’re planning on having alone time.”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed. “Oh really, there’s no other explanation for Brittany finding me attractive?”

Quinn’s eyes widened as she suddenly realised that she had walked into a trap. “That’s not what I meant baby.” She quickly scrambled for an explanation. “It’s just that Brittany has always thought of you as a badly dressed teddy bear. One she doesn’t have sexual feelings for.”

Rachel looked at Quinn wryly. “Well, I can never hear that enough.”

Quinn knew she had managed to side step one crisis but that she was on thin ice so she did the best possible thing with regards to the situation: shift the blame to someone else. “C’mon we need to find Finn and find out why he blabbed.”

 

+++++

 

Finn had been having a nice quiet day with no girl drama whatsoever so it really should not have come as a surprise to him when he found himself bodily hauled into an empty Biology classroom on his way to his Physics lab. Once the door had been barricaded behind him Finn found himself facing both Rachel and Quinn with determined looks on their faces and he realised he would much rather be facing a firing squad. “Finn, do they know?”

“No.” Finn answered far too quickly. He realised his mistake as soon as Rachel and Quinn raised their eyebrows at him. Not only had they not said who ‘they’ might be but also they had not said what ‘they’ might know. He sighed in defeat and then admitted it. “Yeah Brittany and Santana know about you two.”

Rachel gaped at Finn in disappointment. “Finn! I cannot believe that you told someone about us, least of all Brittany and Santana! What were you thinking?”

Finn folded his arms across his chest and gave Rachel a wounded look. “Hey! I didn’t tell them anything. I promised I wouldn’t say anything and I didn’t!”

“How did they find out about us then?” Quinn demanded.

“They saw you doing it in the Astrology room.”

“Astronomy room.” Rachel absently corrected.

Quinn glared at Rachel. “That’s what you choose to focus on?”

Rachel folded her arms and returned Quinn’s glare. “I told you we should have been more careful after he caught us.”

Quinn raised her arms defensively. “Hey, you could have stopped it at any time.”

Rachel pointed at Quinn accusingly. “Well it is quite difficult to concentrate on anything else when your hand is shoved up my skirt!”

“It was your idea to have sex centre stage Ms. Exhibitionist!”

Rachel blushed. “I think we’re getting off topic.”

Quinn nodded her head in agreement and then an idea entered her head that had her grinning in the way that made Finn incredibly uncomfortable. “They don’t know that we know!”

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend in the way that terrified Finn. “Ah yes, now we can turn the tables on their Machiavellian scheme!”

Finn looked between the two very scary girls he used to date and realised that he needed to make safer life choices. “Can I go now?”

Rachel’s eyes were locked on Quinn’s but she absently indicated Finn could leave with a wave of her hand and Finn bolted out of the room. Rachel walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into an embrace. She then whispered in Quinn’s ear. “I’m several weeks ahead in AP History if you’re interested in doing some Machiavellian plotting of our own?”

Quinn shivered at the contact and the feel of Rachel’s warm breath against her ear. She reached down and brushed the bangs out of Rachel’s eyes. “Baby, I could plot with you all day and all through the night.”

Rachel’s mouth formed a predatory grin. “I’m intrigued by your ideas and wish to subscribe to your newsletter. Perhaps you could elaborate on your ideas at length in the janitor’s closet?”

Quinn nodded her agreement and dragged Rachel out of the Physics lab towards the nearest janitor’s closet; they were both absent from class for the rest of the day.

 

+++++

 

Brittany and Santana had been the first ones to arrive for that day’s Glee practice so that they could try and puzzle out what to do for their psychobilly assignment while Finn sat trying to solve a puzzle on his Nintendo DS.

Brittany’s mobile rang and once Santana reminded her how to answer it she answered it with a bounce in her step. “Hello?”

“Hello Brittany. I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Rachel purred through the phone.

Brittany froze. “You have?”

“Yes, I’ve had time to think about your offer and I’ve decided that I am most amenable.” Rachel gave Quinn a satisfied smile to which Quinn responded with an eye roll and mouthed. _‘You’re talking to Brittany!’_ Rachel quickly added. “By which I mean I’ve thought about what you said earlier and I’m up for dessert and maybe you could rip off one of my skirts too!”

Brittany panicked; this was not how she had expected this to go. Sure, she found Rachel hot underneath those awful clothes but she and Santana were trying to be Proper Girlfriends now, which meant no sex outside dating. “Uh, can I get back to you?” She asked Rachel before hanging up the phone. “San, Rachel wants me to rip her skirt off and have me for dessert!”

Santana shot up from her seat in a rage. “I cannot believe Trumpkin would do that to Quinn, I’m going to kick her ass so hard…” Santana trailed off in her ranting when she saw Finn desperately trying to look anywhere other than at her. “Finn, do they know we know?”

Finn squirmed under Santana’s intense gaze. “…No.”

“ _Finn_.” Santana warned in a menacing tone.

Finn crumbled like a cheap cookie. “They know, you know.”

Santana scoffed. “Those two thought they could screw with us? They’ve got nothing on us when it comes to sexual manipulation!” Brittany nodded her head in agreement with Santana as the Latina came to a delicious conclusion. “They don’t know that we know they know we know.”

Brittany turned to Finn and gave her best shot at an evil glare. “You can’t tell them Finn.”

Finn shrugged. “I am so tired from trying to understand what’s going on my head hurts and I just want to go to sleep.”

The rest of the Glee Club chose that moment to enter the choir room, as everyone settled into their seats on the risers and began to idly chat Rachel hung back by the piano organising sheet music and wearing a triumphant smirk over her successful attempt to nonplus Brittany.

Rachel was so pleased with herself that she did not notice the blonde dancer approach her and casually lean against the piano, getting all up in Rachel’s personal space. Brittany leaned in to whisper breathily in Rachel’s ear. “What you said earlier? I’m totally in. How about dinner tonight?”

Rachel tried to disguise her surprise as well as the shiver that ran through her at the look Quinn was giving her with Brittany so close she could feel the girl’s hot breath on her neck. “Really?”

“Sure!” Brittany chirped. “Is seven good for you?”

Rachel knew that Brittany was upping the ante and that if she and Quinn were going to win she needed to respond in kind. “That is a perfectly acceptable time, in fact my Dads are out tonight so if you come to mine we will have the house to ourselves.”

Brittany smiled, as she realised that it was on. “Cool, do you want me to bring San?”

Rachel gulped at the idea of trying to handle both Brittany and Santana at the same time. “Not on this occasion Brittany.”

“Are you sure?” Brittany asked before adding seductively “I know how much you love an audience.”

Rachel almost choked on nothing but air. “Maybe another time.” Brittany flounced off to her seat and Rachel turned to give Quinn a scandalized look to which Quinn responded with one of her patented eyebrow raises. It had taken a great deal of time and study on Rachel’s part but she had eventually decoded the meaning behind each of her lover’s eyebrow raises. This particular one was to remind her that she was currently giving the game away so Rachel turned back to the piano to focus herself.

Mr Schue continued to demonstrate his sense of timing by choosing that moment to enter the Choir Room and usher Rachel into her seat next to Artie and start practice.

 

+++++

 

As soon as Glee practice was over Rachel raced home to prepare for the evening’s showdown. Quinn arrived as soon as she managed to follow their usual precautions of driving a circuitous route to the diva’s house, parking round the block and then walking the rest of the way dressed like a Humphrey Bogart character.

They had managed to clear Rachel’s Dads out of the house easily enough once they got home from work and proceeded to decorate the living room with scented candles before setting up Rachel’s iPod dock to play appropriate seduction music. The Original Cast Recording of Rent had been vetoed by Quinn after a long and protracted argument. All that was left was to decide upon Rachel’s clothes and perfume.

Quinn browsed through the selection of perfume bottles on Rachel’s nightstand feeling slightly weird about the fact that she was choosing the best perfume to help her girlfriend seduce one of her best friends. “Are you done yet?”

Rachel exited her en-suite bathroom in her best red and pink argyle sweater and one of the sinfully black skirts she was well known for, it took all of Quinn’s self-control not to take the young starlet then and there. “How do I look?”

Quinn coughed to hide her salivating. “You look great Rach.” She picked up a peach colored bottle and added. “I think you should wear the Organza.” She sprayed a cloud of perfume at Rachel and her girlfriend performed a little pirouette to soak up as much of the scent as possible.

Rachel gave Quinn a quick kiss followed by one final determined look. “I’m ready.”

 

+++++

 

Santana, Brittany and Finn had arrived at Rachel’s house in Brittany’s car with Santana and Finn doing their very best to stay out of sight in case Rachel had happened to be looking out the window upon their arrival. Brittany waited on the doorstep while Santana and Finn tried to find appropriate hiding places so that Rachel would not notice them when she answered the door. Eventually they found themselves huddled together and crouched below the window that looked into the living room.

Finn folded his arms across his chest and stamped his foot. He did not appreciate missing out on his weekly online Modern Warfare death match for more of Brittany and Santana’s games. “Why am I here?”

“You dated both of them and we might need some of your so-called knowledge.” Santana snapped at him. “Now shut up and let Brittany get to work!” Once Santana was sure Finn would remain quiet she indicated to Brittany that she should ring the doorbell.

Rachel greeted Brittany at the door with a big smile and a quick once over of the yellow shirt that clung to Brittany’s body in all the right places and the incredibly tight skinny jeans she was wearing. “Brittany.”

Brittany practically beamed at Rachel; she was planning on having fun tonight. “Rachel.”

Rachel gestured for Brittany to enter her home. “Please enter.”

Brittany entered the house and followed Rachel into the living room. She immediately noticed the vanilla scent wafting through the room due to the candles and that Rachel’s iPod resting above the fireplace was softly playing _‘I’ll Make Love To You’_. “Wow, Rach you really went all out.”

Rachel smiled wryly at Brittany. “It’s my defining trait. I never give less than my best.”

At the sudden reminder of Rachel’s intense desire to succeed Brittany started to worry whether she could beat her at this game they were playing or whether she was going to have to go all the way. “So here we are. Nervous?”

“No quite the opposite in fact, I feel rather anticipatory. You?”

Brittany shook her head. “No way, I’m totally hot for you.” She reached out and trailed her hand down the front of Rachel’s sweater and looked at her from under hooded eyes. “I just want to rip that argyle sweater right off you.”

Rachel braced herself as she had not even been this forward with Quinn their first time. “Well we could always forgo dinner and move this upstairs to my room if you are so inclined?”

“Really?” Brittany squeaked out in surprise.

Rachel saw Brittany’s hesitancy and pounced on it, she could almost smell victory. “Do you not want to?”

“Totally!” Brittany exclaimed. “I just want to… give you a lap dance first!”

Rachel’s eyes widened. “Oh.” She was in trouble; she needed Quinn’s help. “Well I have some ones in my purse, just let me go to the kitchen to get them.”

Rachel almost ran towards the kitchen and once she was through the door Brittany sped towards the front door and hauled it open to find Santana and Finn with their ears pressed up against the door. “She’s gone to get some ones from her purse!”

Finn hopped from one foot to the other as it was starting to get cold and he was getting impatient. “Can I go yet?”

“Listen Frankenteen, the quicker Brittany breaks Rachel the quicker you can go home and perform your very own drum solo.” Santana sneered.

Finn sighed, he was really getting fed up with all this so he thought really hard and had an idea. “You won’t break Rachel. You need to break Quinn.”

Santana’s face screwed up in confusion. “What?”

Finn rolled his eyes, wondering why everyone thought he was the dense one. “Rachel’s way too competitive, she’ll do whatever it takes. Quinn’s possessive with what’s hers and that’s Rachel. Push it far enough she’ll snap like a twig.”

Santana looked stunned. “Huh, Hudson I’m actually impressed. Maybe you do pay attention.” She then gave him a pat on the back and turned to Brittany. “Right, we need to skip ahead a bit.” She undid all the buttons on Brittany’s shirt and arranged it so that it accentuated her breasts. “Go get ‘em tiger!”

 

+++++

 

Rachel had a slightly panicked look on her face as she burst into the kitchen where Quinn was hiding. “She’s not backing down! She’s planning on giving me a lap dance!”

“What!” Quinn’s eyes almost bulged out of her head. This was getting out of hand, she was perfectly happy to match wits with Santana & Brittany but she drew the line at Brittany giving her girlfriend a lap dance.

Rachel rushed to reassure her girlfriend. “Calm down Quinn, I am reasonably confident that she will not go through with it. Besides there is only one blonde cheerleader for me and she’s sitting right here.” She gave Quinn a peck on the cheek and started to think about further avenues of attack.

“Listen Rach,” Quinn began hesitantly, knowing that her not-so-secret girlfriend would have strong objections to her next suggestion. “Maybe we should stop this whole thing right now. Before it goes too far.”

“Absolutely not.” Rachel stated. “I refuse to lose to Santana Lopez!” Rachel squared her shoulders, grabbed her purse and marched right back into the living room determined to win this contest quickly and decisively. She was slightly relieved but also slightly disappointed to see Brittany by the front door she had not expected the blonde to give up apropos of nothing. “Are you leaving Brittany?

Brittany closed the door and turned back to give Rachel a saucy wink. “Not without you babe.” It was at that moment that Rachel noticed the yellow shirt Brittany had been wearing was unbuttoned showing off the blonde’s lean body and gorgeous abs. Rachel may have been taken but she still had eyes and they were drawn upwards to the breasts that Brittany was practically thrusting at her as she closed the distance between them. “So, these are my boobs.”

“Indeed Brittany, they are very, very nice.” Rachel swallowed hard as she focused on the goal: winning. “I’m glad we’re going to have a great deal of sex.”

Brittany stepped closer to Rachel, purring her next words. “You should be, you know what they say about dancers right?”

Rachel swallowed hard, indeed she did know. “Yes, I can imagine how your flexibility would be conducive to sexual activity.”

Brittany decided it was time to up the ante. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Rachel pulled Brittany closer, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. “Not if I kiss you first.”

Rachel and Brittany both hesitantly leaned in to one another silently hoping the other one would back down, when it became clear that neither would Brittany made her first move and gently pressed her lips against Rachel’s. The kiss was sweet and tentative until Rachel realised that Brittany had taken the lead and no one took the lead away from Rachel Berry so she swiped her tongue across Brittany’s lips silently asking permission to deepen the kiss, which Brittany gave willingly.

When she saw the kiss deepen Quinn could not take any more and burst into the living room from her hiding place in the kitchen. “Oh hell no! Get the hell away from her Britt!

Brittany cocked her head at Quinn. “Why?”

Quinn stormed over to Rachel and pulled her into a side hug. “Because I’m in love with Rachel!” Rachel could not help the smile that lit up her face, they had not been saying it to each other for very long and she never got tired of hearing the words tumble from her girlfriend’s mouth.

Santana and Finn pushed their way into the unfolding drama through the front door, Finn slipped in the rush but Santana just stepped over his body to get to Brittany and wrap her arms around the blonde cheerleader’s waist.

Brittany looked at Quinn and Rachel’s embrace with a huge grin on her face and clapped her hands together. “You are! Yay!”

Quinn turned Rachel to face her and ran her hands up and down Rachel’s arms causing the diva to shiver from the sensation. “I love you Rachel.” She then pulled Rachel in to a sweet loving kiss.

Santana pulled a face. “Oh crap, this shit’s about to get sappy.” She took hold of Brittany’s hand. “C’mon B, I need to go do something really nasty and dirty to scrub my mind clear.”

Finn watched Santana drag Brittany out of Rachel’s house and then turned forlornly to look at his two ex-girlfriends making out. “So… I’m gonna go. It’s been a long day and I’m kinda hungry.”

Rachel did not look up from massaging Quinn’s tongue with her own but she did give Finn a thumbs up and motioned that she would call him later.

 

+++++

 

Puck was having a pretty good day, thanks to Artie’s tutoring he’d gotten a solid B in his Algebra test first period, he got extra waffles at lunch and Mercedes looked like she might be willing to tap his fine ass which could only ever be good news because that chick was fierce. Hence Puck was on his way to the choir room to rustle up some Motown sheet music that he could use to impress his once and future lady.

The sight that greeted Puck upon his entrance to the choir room blew his mind so badly he swore his brain crashed and rebooted itself like three times. Rachel had Quinn bent over the piano, Cheerios top & bra discarded on the floor, spanks pulled down to her ankles, skirt flipped up and Rachel’s right fist buried inside her. Rachel’s left hand was pulling on Quinn’s ponytail while Rachel seemed to be whispering utterly filthy things into Quinn’s ear when she wasn’t biting on the lobe.

Puck raised his arms in victory and before he could stop himself shouted. “BEST. DAY. EVER!!!”


End file.
